Forbidden Love
by heartshade
Summary: Shadowhunter Clary Fray was taken back to the institute by Jace Herondale when she was found passed out by the side of the road. Clary kindly accepts the offer to stay there for a while and finds herself falling in love with Jace. But Jace is already engaged to another woman. Will he cancel the wedding or simply let Clary down? I suck at summaries but please give it a try! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night when Clarissa Fray was stumbling along the familiar American streets. She tripped on a can sending her flying into the mud by the side of the empty road. Clary sighed and got up but a sharp pain shot through her leg. In agony, Clary collapsed back down on the cold street. Suddenly, the world around her was different and black smudges dotted in and out of her view. She groaned and called out but nobody came. _Well, who would be out at two in the morning?_ , she thought. Clary looked down at her foot and could make out in the darkness that it was badly twisted. Her hair was caked in mud, her worn out trainers were finally ruined and her clothes were torn. _I have nothing left,_ she realised and she wanted to go home but she knew that she couldn't. _You are a strong women, get a grip and think what to do_ , Clary told herself and she realised that her phone was in her jeans. With shaking hand, she reached into her pocket and lifted out her phone to find it was damaged beyond repair. Clary sank back down and decided she would stay her until morning. Her leg had other ideas as the pain burnt up her right side like poisonous acid. _Where's my steel_ , she breathlessly thought but she knew that it was probably left at 'home'. The darkness finally swept over Clary leaving her lying like a fallen angel in the moonlight.

Jace had no idea what he was doing outside at this hour in the morning. He couldn't sleep for some odd reason so of course he decided to take a stroll in the moonlight. Jace only realised the girl in the corner of his eye and out of curiosity, he went to have a look. _She's probably a drunk mundane_ , he first thought but then he saw the runes on her pale skin and her ankle on second glance looked twisted.

"Hello?", Jace asked the still body but he got no reply. Jace knew he couldn't leave her so he gently picked her up and started carrying her back to the institute.

 _She's so light,_ he thought and her hair was a beautiful flame of red even though it was covered in mud.

"I'll look after you", he whispered in her ear as they walked up the steps into the warmth of the institute.

 _Hi Everyone,_

 _So, what do you think? I am just trying out this fanfic so if you like the idea please review! I will_ _hopefully update twice a week with longer chapters than this._

 _Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed,_

 _Heartshade_


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's Pov

Clary woke up to a bright light above her. She looked around and found herself in a small infirmity bed in a large room. It was obviously day time because the sun was shining through the mosaic windows. _Where the hell am I?_ She wondered and realising there was a small wooden chair at the corner of the room with some clothes piled on it, she went to get changed. She found a small bathroom which was adjoined to the strange room and got changed quickly. Clary looked in the mirror and liked the clothes she had been given. A tight fitted black top and a pair of simple denim leggings gave her an almost 'don't mess with me' approach. Clary slipped on a black pair of slippers for pure comfort and wondered out into the grand hallway.

Jace's Pov

Jace ran his hand through his hair. He had been training with Alec and Izzy for almost two hours and he still couldn't master a new knife throw. Alec seemed to have given up and was now shooting bows into the target and Izzy was punching the beanbag like there was no tomorrow. Jace was about to try again when a soft voice echoed through the walls making Jace spin round.

"So, are you all shadowhunters?" the voice asked and Jace saw the red-head staring straight at him. For some reason he couldn't form any words so Alec cut in.

"Yes, who are you", he asked and he looked judgingly at the girl. Jace suddenly wanted to scream at Alec for speaking to her like that. _Why do I care?_ Jace asked himself in angry confusion.

"I am Clary Fray", she replied like it was a simple fact that everyone should know. Alec nodded and looked away to begin training again.

"I see you found the clothes I put out for you, my name is Izzy and that obnoxious man is Alec and this is Jace", Izzy said smiling at Clary who grinned back. _She is so different_ , Jace said and he pushed the thought away.

"Thank you for saving my life", Clary said to Jace. He grunted in reply and Clary looked away. _Her eyes_ , he thought and he wanted her to look at him so he spoke.

"Where is your home?", he asked and Clary looked back at him with sadness.

"I have no home", she spoke like she didn't want to talk to it and Izzy got the message.

"Well, you can stay with us for a while", she suggested and Alec made a noise of protest but Izzy cut him off. Alec turned back and picked up a knife.

"Thanks", Clary said and came over to Izzy. The two girls started chatting leaving Jace to study Clary. _She seems around my age,_ he noticed but he kept getting side-tracked. _Beautful pure eyes, flaming red hair and she looked so, so understanding,_ Jace thought and he just wanted to hold her. _Stop it_ , he told himself but he simply couldn't. Jace usually used girls but he didn't want to use Clary. He simply wanted to tell her everything, all his worries and secrets. Just as he was about to start training again, a sharp seductive voice bounced off the walls of the training room.

"Who is this?", the voice said and Jace saw Aline Penhallow staring at him with chestnut eyes. Izzy quickly answered for a silent Jace.

"Hi Aline, this is Clary and Clary this is Aline, Jace's fiancé".

 _Hey everyone,_

 _I hope you liked this chapter! I took quite a while to write and perfect. So, does Clary feel the same way as Jace? You will find out in the next chapter…_

 _R &R_

 _Heartshade_


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's PoV

Clary felt a surge of anger inside her. She looked over at Aline who was grumpily staring at her fingernails. _She's so beautiful,_ Clary thought and she suddenly felt embarrassed about her appearance. Aline had beautiful glossy hair which was freshly curled. She had perfect make-up, clothes and she was nicely tanned. Clary realised that the short black dress she was wearing would look ridiculous on her. _Of course he wants to be with her,_ Clary said and for some reason she wanted to slap the silly smirk on Aline's face. Jace looked how Clary felt. _Why is he not going to say hello?,_ Clary wondered. Jace finally managed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about and he kissed Aline quickly on the cheek and hastily walked out the room. Aline just stared ahead and pulled out a pocket mirror and checked her fake eyelashes were in place.

"Why aren't you going after him?", Clary said a little to harshly. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Why don't you?", she replied and Clary cursed herself for opening her mouth. With one last glare at Clary, she left the room leaving a strong scent of lavender perfume in the air.

"Why does she hate me?" Clary asked Izzy who _shrugged_ her shoulders.

"She's always like that, I don't know what Jace sees in her",Izzy said and she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"He must love her though, they're engaged", Clary said and she looked at Izzy with confusion. Izzy started to bite her nails.

"I-I shouldn't be saying this but personally I believe that Aline just wants Jace's money and to have free lodging here", she said and with that she left the room leaving Clary standing in the room wishing Jace could see what a mistake he was making.

Jace's PoV

Jace sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He had no idea why he reacted like that. It was like he was embarrassed with Aline with Clary there. _Clary,_ the word kept spinning in his head. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He felt a speed of something go through his blood. _It_ _might be Clary,_ he thought _._ The door opened showing Aline at the door.

"Jace, are we going to dinner?" she asked and Jace groaned.

"I have a killer headache", he said quickly and Aline sighed.

"Fine, I'll go out with a friend", she relied and left leaving Jace sitting on the clean bed puzzling over his big decision he was going to make about marrying Aline.

 _Hey everyone,_

 _I hope you liked this chapter. It took ages and I know it's not very long. Hopefully I will have time to update on Monday. Please r &r and I hope you have a nice weekend!_

 _thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's pov

Clary quickly snapped out of whatever trance she was in. Looking around, she found herself feeling intimidated by the beautiful works of art around the walls on the training room. _I could never paint like this_ , she said to herself. It was so quiet Clary knew she would hear a pin drop and feeling lonely, she decided she would go and talk to someone. _Izzy?_ she thought but on second thoughts Clary remembered her saying she was going to go out with her boyfriend Merlion. _Alec?_ Clary considered but she would rather not go and knock on his door. _Aline?_ Clary asked herself but she would rather sit in a room by herself than be with that spoiled brat. Clary knew there was only Jace left. Gritting her teeth, she confidently walked out the door to go and find some company.

Jace's pov

Jace heard the soft knock on the door and instantly jumped out of bed to see who it was. Jace opened the door revealing Clary who was staring at him strangely. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought and he realised she was waiting for him to invite her in.

"Come in", he said and she gave a quick smile and walked in. Jace noticed that she already looked better and he decided he would try and make a friend. Clary was talking to him but he didn't hear her.

"Must you always fall asleep while I'm talking?", she asked and Jace grinned at her. _I'm looking at your eyes Clary,_ he wanted to stay but instead he made a defensive comeback.

"Well, actually its purely voluntary", he replied and Clary gave a snort of laughter. Flinging her fiery hair, she looked at him as though she was trying to see him differently.

"Do you love Aline?" she abruptly asked and Jace gave a sound of confusion. _Why does she care?_ He asked but he quickly replied.

"Of course, I'm marrying her", he said but he looked away. Clary raised her eyebrows.

"Did you ask her?" Clary asked and Jace wanted to commend her for not giving up on questions.

"Well, no, she asked me but that's common now days", he said with an exasperated breath and Clary simply giggled. Dimples appeared on her cheeks and she looked so different.

"So, why do you live here?", Clary said whilst walking over to the window. She picked up some objects and played around with them whilst Jace responded.

"Well, my parents abandoned me so I was sent here". Jace found himself wanting to tell her more but he knew he couldn't burden her with his worries. Jace looked at his watch and began to stand up.

"Well, it's been a pleasure talking, but Aline will be back soon", he added and Clary stared at him for what seemed like forever. She pursed her lips and suddenly looked rather angry. Jace had no idea whatsoever why but he had obviously said something to offend her.

"Are you afraid she'll come in?" she asked and Jace gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course not", he replied hastily and she nodded. She put the object down and looked around the room like she wanted to remember everything.

"I'll go then", she said and began making her way out of the room. _Don't go_ , he wanted to say but he grabbed her wrist instead.

"Thanks for coming to talk, its lonely here", he said and Jace instantly felt embarrassed but Clary just looked worried. Her eyes were like huge and she quickly kissed Jace on the cheek and hurried out the room. Gobsmacked, Jace put his hand to his cheek and the kiss no longer felt sweet, but like a hot acid burning him. Jace quickly ran to the bathroom and scrubbed his cheek in anger. _Why do I feel this way?_ he kept repeating this question over and over again. Jace knew the answer.

He was in love.

 _Hey guys,_

 _So what do you think? Jace doesn't seem too happy?! Please r &r and I hope to update later this week._

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's pov

 _Stupid_

 _Foolish_

 _Careless_

 _Thoughtless_

 _Irresponsible_

Clary ran back to her room, she kept repeating the same words.

 _Stupid_

 _Foolish_

 _Careless_

 _Thoughtless_

 _Irresponsible_

She had no idea why she had kissed him, it was meant to be a friendly goodbye kiss, but Jace didn't seem to take it that way. He just stared at her, with those beautiful angel eyes like a lost puppy. Pushing the door open, Clary picked up the first object she saw which happened to be an expensive looking glass vase. Clary picked it up and flung it with all her strength against the wall and in a split second, it was on the floor in tiny pieces. Clary then flung herself onto the bed and began to cry. _Stop it,_ she told herself but the tears just kept falling. Clary felt like Alice in wonderland as her tears seemed to flood the room. _I'm going mad,_ she realised but she just kept picturing Jace. His beautiful eyes, his protective walls that Clary was realising she could see under and his calming aura. _That stupid bitch Aline_ , Clary hated the way she looked at Jace like he was for money and not for love. _I have to tell him_ , Clary realised because the person she loved seemed to be slipping through her fingers.

Izzy's Pov

Izzy had just finished painting her nails when she heard a loud crash from somewhere in the institute. _Must be Jace practicing something,_ Izzy thought and she got up to tell Jace, Clary and Alec they were going out to celebrated Maxi's anniversary. Izzy had never really gotten over her little brother's death, so the boys started a celebration of going out to distract them from sorrow. _Clary can come,_ she decided so off she went to get them all moving. She first came to Alec's door, and gave a loud knock.

"I'm coming", he shouted and Izzy smiled to herself.

"Ok, you've got ten minutes", she replied and went next to Jace's door and said the same. Izzy got a loud grunt in response and lastly came to Clary's door. Izzy decided she would go in so she gave a small knock, waited for Clary to say she could enter and then opened the door. Clary was on the bed staring out the window and she almost didn't realise Izzy was in the room.

"Hey Clary", Izzy said and she looked up and gave a small smile. Izzy then took a deep breathe, and started to explain the celebration. At the end, Clary looked remarkably happier, and told her Izzy could help her get ready. So, the girls started picking out dresses to find which one suited her best.

Clary's pov

Clary was almost fed up from trying on clothes of Izzy's that she decided after this outfit, she would just wear jeans and a top.

"This one Clary", Izzy screamed so Clary went to try it on. When she looked in the mirror, she hardly recognised herself. The black dress went up to her thigs, and she looked almost beautiful. Izzy gave a high pitched squeal when she saw her.

"You look AMAZING", she said and Clary gave a little spin of happiness. Izzy got to work doing her eyeliner and lipstick and even Clary realised at the end when Izzy had gone to get her makeup on, she did look amazing. _I'm going to have fun tonight,_ she told herself but a tiny piece of her knew that seeing Jace would make her feel like she always did, but tonight she was going to forget and live her life.

Or at least she thought she was….

 _Hey guys,_

 _I hope you had a good week! Do you think it was a good chapter or not? Please review as they mean a lot!_

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	6. Chapter 6

Clary's Pov

Clary ran out the door and met everyone in the lounge. Alec looked irritated, Izzy looked gorgeous and Jace looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Clary couldn't help feeling happy when Izzy told her that Aline couldn't make it.

"Let's go", Alec moaned and walked out into the lonely street. Izzy followed leaving Jace falling into step with Clary.

"I like your hair", he muttered and Clary felt herself turn crimson. _No boy has ever said that to me before_ , she thought. Clary wanted to hug him for saying that, but at the same time smack him. She felt like she was betraying someone, but why would she care about Aline? _I think I'm betraying myself,_ she realised.

"Thanks", she finally managed to reply and Jace tuned away looking into the horizon. Clary took a glimpse of him and she felt her heart flutter. _Stop it,_ her head was screaming but her heart had other ideas. _He looks beautiful,_ she told herself and instantly regretted even letting the thought cross her mind. Before Clary could think about something else, a group of giggling girls came round the corner. There were three of them, and seeing as they were visible, they saw Jace and started squealing like pigs. _Idiots,_ she said to herself but she kept her lips firmly buttoned. Jace looked over and smirked at Clary and for the second time, Clary wanted to wipe his silly grin right off his face. The boldest looking girl came stumbling over to Jace. She was wearing the shortest crop-top Clary had ever seen, with a tight fitted pink skirt with matching high heels to match. Her face was smothered in make-up and Clary noticed her top wasn't even buttoned up correctly showing a lacy strip of bra poking out. The girl came up to Jace and whispered something in his ear and then stumbled off with her friends. Jace looked fazed for a second but then quickly regained his composure and carried on walking. Alec looked like he wanted to run home and Izzy just shrugged and went to catch up with her brother.

"So, what did she say?", Clary asked and for once she strained her ears to hear his response. He turned to answer and Clary was momentarily distracted by the shadows catching his cheekbones making his lashes reflect against him. Clary itched for her sketchpad.

"She whispered her telephone number", he said and looked away as though he was embarrassed. Clary couldn't help but give a loud snort of laughter.

"Seriously, she expects you to remember that", she said between laughs and Jace looked outraged.

"I have an excellent memory Clarissa". Clary doubled up laughing again.

"Her heels, you could climb Everest with them", Clary said and even Jace gave a small chuckle.

"That is the best idea you've had tonight, now let's get a few drinks inside you", he said as they entered the club.

Jace's pov

Jace couldn't care less about the girl who came up to him, all he cared about was Clary. _Clary,_ the name haunted him in his dreams. He led her into the dance room and Izzy quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her off leaving Alec and Jace by the drinks bar.

"Poor Clary", Alec mumbled and went to go and get a drink. Jace looked around at all the girls dancing. _None are as beautiful as Clary_ , he thought and went to go and get a drink.

- **-3 hours later** -

Clary's Pov

Clary went up to the roof to get some fresh air and was greeted by Jace. He smiled at her and Clary smiled back. _I'm probably drunk,_ Clary told herself but for some reason she decided to go over to the banister.

"It's a beautiful night", Clary said but in a split second she was in the comforting circle of Jace's hands. He stroked her hair and she could see his hands were shaking. Clary placed a hand on his cheek to find it feverishly hot.

"Jace, Aline sh-", she started but Jace shook his head and bent down to kiss her. Clary was startled, but then placed her hands around his neck and kissed him back with force that she didn't know she had. He wrapped a hand around he small waist and pulled her closer and they kissed until Clary stepped away reluctantly to take a breathe. Jace's eyes were dark and Clary realised they were dark with desire.

"I- I'm sorry", Jace began and he looked away. Clary stared down at the floor.

"It's ok, we've had a lot to drink", she mumbled and ran out leaving Jace staring out into the world.

Jace's Pov

One thought was in his mind.

 _I've had nothing to drink._

 _Hey everyone,_

 _So, what do you think? I am still sort of trialling this story so please tell me if you want it to continue._

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	7. Chapter 7

Clary's pov

Clary ran until she found the girls bathroom and went into a cubicle. She leaned against the door frame, panting like a dog. She kept replaying what had just happened over and over again. _It was just a kiss_ , she kept saying to herself but deep down she knew that I wasn't true. Clary knew she was being weak, why was she weeping over one boy? Clary knew that he wasn't just any boy, but a perfect man who she loved more than anything else in the world. Clary looked down to see that her lightly freckled hands were shaking. Her sorrow turned to anger and she slammed her hand against the door until she couldn't anymore. _I'm bleeding,_ she realised. The red blood dripped off her hand and Clary imagined it was her fears falling. She waited until her hand stopped bleeding, used the expensive looking towel to wipe of some of the smeared blood on the wall and on her hand and as confidently as she could walked out of the bathroom to find Jace.

Jace's pov

Jace couldn't be outside any longer so she walked down the stairs into the foyer of the party. He was about to sit down on the comfortable looking chair, when a blue skinned man stepped in front of him.

"I am very sorry sir, this room is out of bounds", he said and gave a gesture indicating the room. Jace resisted the urge to punch him.

"I need to sit in her, it's way too noisy in there", Jace replied but the man just shook his head.

"Then don't come to a party if you can't handle it", the man said and he looked pleased with himself. Jace hand to clench his hands to stop himself doing something he would no doubt regret later.

"You really don't want to mess with me right now", Jace spoke each word with gritted teeth but the man was stubborn.

"Leave" he said but Jace couldn't contain his anger any longer. He gave a swing at the man who dodged the attack easily and gave a low hissed in response.

"Demon", Jace whispered and the demon gave another hiss. Jace pulled out his seraph blade and jumped onto the demon. He pointed the blade at the base of its neck.

"Stupid foolish shadowhunter", it hissed and Jace gave a dark laugh that almost scared himself. Jace plunged the dagger into the demon repeatedly until hands were grabbing him away from the withering creature. Jace didn't struggle and stood still in the person's arms.

"Thanks Izzy", he said but whoever it was remained silent. Jace slowly turned round to see Clary staring back at him with hurt eyes. She had obviously been crying and Jace almost felt like crying when he saw her looking so upset.

"I'm sorry", was all he could say but Clary cut him off. She looked like she wanted to throw up. Jace looked down at his shoes.

"Jace, we need to talk, I think I l-l", and then she cut off and Jace looked up to meet her eyes.

"You what?" he whispered. He dreaded her answer. He wanted her to tell him that she hated him but from the look in her eyes, he knew that was not the case.

"I'm in love with you", she said. Jace was about to answer when the door swung open revealing Aline Penhallow looking glamorous as always. Clary stepped back and ran out of the room. Aline looked after her with a smirk.

"What's up with the red head?" she asked and Jace shrugged. Jace against his will walked over to Aline and kissed her passionately. Aline put her hands around her fiancée and they kissed until they broke apart for air. Aline gave a seductive smile.

"What was that for?" she asked and Jace smiled at her.

"It's because I love you", he replied and he took her hand and lead her back into the chaos of the party.

 _Hey everyone,_

 _I am so sorry for not updating for a bit, I've been really busy :(_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I tried really hard to make it longer! Please R &R as it means a lot!_

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	8. Chapter 8 (note)

Hey everyone,

Sorry to say that I wont be able to update until _MONDAY 21ST_

:(

I have sooo much homework and other stuff to do.

Sorry again,

Heartshade

ps:

Anyone who can solve this riddle will get a shoutout on my next chapter! :)

 **You can see nothing else, when you look in my face, I will look you in the eye, and I will never lie.**

 **PM me the response, please don't review it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Clary's pov

Clary lent against the drinks table at the edge of the chaos of the party. There were drinks and refreshments that Clary wouldn't touch in a million years. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Clary decided she would stay here for a little bit. It was cooler and the lights weren't as bright meaning Clary's anxiety slowly calmed down until she felt normal again. Just as she was about to find Izzy, Clary spotted Jace and Aline walking together through the crowd. Their heads were together and Aline had Jace's hand firmly in hers. A pang of jealousy shot through her causing Clary to stumble back into the refreshments table. The table broke like her heart sending drinks into the air. Clary watched silently as every drink plunged down beside her and she felt her cheeks go red. Everyone was staring at her. Her eyes met Jace's and for a split second Clary thought she saw something flash in his eyes, but he quickly looked back down at his feet. Clary looked around her and made her decision. She ran until she was breathing the outside air and she could hear the steady and familiar drum of traffic go by. Her legs gave way, and she fell and hit the ground hard on her hip. She didn't care. She just kept listening to the noises and wishing Jace had never found her. _I would rather be dead_ , she told herself. Instead of getting up, she let the darkness slowly catch her up like a feather.

Jace's pov

Jace watched as Clary sent the table flying into the air around her. He had been watching her the whole time, even though Jace had to keep replying to Aline's pointless questions. He did love Aline, but it was different to the way he felt about Clary. However, Jace knew that he had to marry her for the families tie. Jace couldn't decide what was more important, happiness or being the warrior he was supposed to be. Clary ran out leaving Jace's heart pounding to go after her, but he couldn't.

But he also knew he would never be able to stop feeling this way about Clary

Hey _everyone,_

 _sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I couldn't choose one person to win, so here is the shoutout:_

 _Shadowhunterchase_

 _Fiona Eileen_

 _Jellybeanme_

 _Danir2001_

 _well done! The answer was reflection by the way :)_

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	10. Chapter 10

Aline's PoV

Aline had no idea what to do when Jace went hurrying off to find knew she should probably run after him, but she simply wanted to enjoy herself at this party. Alec and his new friend were whispering in a corner. Aline recognised the friend to be Magnus Bane, the High warlock of Brooklyn. Izzy seems to be chatting up another poor demon, who Aline knew would be dead in about two minutes. Aline knew Izzy and Alec hated her, she had no idea why though. Jace had told her that she would get along with Izzy, but sparks simply didn't fly between them. Izzy was always so dismissive of her relationship with Jace, not that their was very much love evolved in the relationship itself. Aline knew that they were simply marrying to tie the families together which made her want to scream at her parents as they would never understand. Aline had tried her best to fall in love with Jace, but he never told her his feelings or asked her how she was.

 _"He only cares about himself"_ , she told herself every day. Aline looked over at a man who was carrying a black box, no doubt with a ring inside. Flashbacks of her parents forcing her to propose to Jace, her crying in her bedroom and telling the person she loved most in the world came flooding in making Aline's eyes begin to water. She could never be with that person, she would simply have to live out her days with a man who pretended to love her. Looking at her wrist, she saw the bracket with the two initials carved on the pendent on the back. She traced over the letters, letting the coolness settle her down until she was breathing normally again.

 _H and A_

Helen and Aline

Jace's pov

Jace spotted her straight away, her hair vibrant against the pavement. She was on her side, like a fish without water. He ran over to her and drew an iratz on her neck as her knees were bleeding from the impact of the floor.

"Jace", she whispered as she opened her emerald green eyes that made his heart beat faster.

"I'm here Clary", he replied and she smiled. Jace suddenly realised his hands were in her hair and he quickly pulled them out. Clary winced at the action and got up. She then looked at him with cold eyes.

"Jonathan Herondale, stop messing me around and make your decision", she said. Jace felt like he had just been slapped.

"Decision?" He asked and she cocked her eyebrow and sighed.

"You can't have Aline and me", she said and Jace couldn't help but give a wild laugh.

"You think I'm going to dump Aline, I am going to MARRY her Clary, I have to", he said and Clary began to laugh. She rocked her head back and laughed until there were tears in her eyes. Jace ran a hand through his hair, a habit he couldn't seem to stop.

"You find this funny?", he spat and Clary abruptly stopped laughing. She gritted her teeth.

"Do you want to me to tell you what's funny?" She asked and her eyes were now dark and her cheeks were red with anger.

"You are marrying a woman who we both know you will never love, you kissed me and then lied that you had nothing to drink and your now telling me I'm finding all of this crap funny?". Jace felt anger bubble inside him and he couldn't contain his thoughts any longer.

" YES I may never love her, YES I may have kissed you and pretended nothing happened but Clary I have to marry her, deep down you know I have to", he began to explain but Clary waved her hand to cut him off.

"You do have a choice, I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too", Jace automatically said and Clary looked up at him. Anger was slowly turning her neck red like a rash.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME, I AM NOT A DOLL, WHY CA-", she screamed but Jace stepped forward and placed his mouth on hers. At first she was taken back, but after a second her hands were wrapped around his neck and all the anger they were feeling went into their kisses exchanged between them. Jace shoved her against the lamppost and kissed her, trying to tell her thorough this language how much he loved her. Clary suddenly seemed to snap awake and she drew back from him. She gently placed her lips to his ear,

"We always have choices Jace", she whispered. Clary stepped away from him and walked off back into the building leaving Jace wondering what to do next.

Hey everyone,

I hope you liked this chapter! I worked really hard on it so please r&r.

Happy Easter!

:)

Heartshade


	11. Chapter 11

Clary's PoV

Clary couldn't believe how angry she was. A thick intense anger was inside her and she realised with a jolt that she was scared. _Scared of loosing Jace_? She asked herself. She had no idea what she felt at the moment. Clary however knew she had to do something to make her point to Jace, that she would move on with or without him. She was a shadowhunter, and shadowhunters didn't get upset by men. Clary hurried up the steps into the crowded party room, looking for any man she could win over. She was about to go back outside to see if anyone was there, when she bumped into somebody sending her flying backwards,

"Watch where your going", she said and the person looked up. It was a man about her age with black hair and huge glasses. He took one look at Clary and gave a big gulp.

"I'm so s-so-rry", he stammered and Clary instantly felt awful. _At least I know I have a conscience_ , she told herself. Clary smiled her signature smile at the man.

"Don't worry about it, what's your name?" She added quickly. The boy gave a small grin and pushed up his glasses that seemed to be falling of his face.

"My name is Simon Lewis", he answered. Mundane, Clary figured but he had the sight so he would do nicely. Clary could believe she had just said that to herself, but she had to make this choice.

"Well Simon, do you want to have a drink?" Clary asked with a seductive nodded his head a little to enthusiastically and Clary found herself giggling. I don't giggle, she thought but she knew she had to do this to show herself she could easily live without Jace.

Jace's pov

Jace watched Clary hurry up the cracked steps of the house and once she was safety out of view, he lent against one of the lampposts. The orange glow cast shadows on the pavement revealing hidden holes and pieces of bubblegum that you wouldn't usually notice. Jace knew he had to go back to the party, if not for himself but for Max but he couldn't see her. She looked so heart wrenchingly beautiful that made him want to smash himself against a wall. Jace couldn't bear the thought of marrying Aline, but family honour was one of the things he had sworn to accomplish. Suddenly, he felt something wet touch his cheeks. Leaning his head against the lamppost, he let the tears cascade down from his eyelids. Jace tasted the bitter saltiness that he had long since forgotten about but he restrained himself from wiping them away, as he felt they were his worries and sins flowing out of him. _I am broken_ , he realised but he couldn't care less anymore. He had to forget about Clary otherwise everything would surely go wrong. With a violent push of his scarred hands against the lamppost, he walked up the stairs to at least try and enjoy the party.

Clary's PoV

Clary quickly collect the second round of drinks and came over to the small table where Simon was sitting. They had long since eaten the free peanuts, and we're now tucking in to a packet of salted crips that he had kindly bought. Simon looked up and thanked her for the drinks, even though he had given her the money before hand. Clary forced herself to smile.

"So, what university do you go too?" He asked and Clary felt herself freeze. She had no idea what to say, she couldn't exactly start explaining the academy.

"Redwitten", she blurted out and Simon raised an eyebrow but didn't press the subject further.

"What about you?" She asked and he smiled mischievously.

"Well, I've actually finished my course", he replied, he had caught her out.

"Sorry, I didn't go to university, family issues", she lied and Simon seems to believe her.

"Ok", was all he said and Clary quickly asking normal things like family and topics they both seemed to be interested in. Clary however had no clue what star wars was but she smiled meekly every time he talked about a different character.

"I know your a shadowhunter", he said after Clary had got another round of drinks. Her heart froze but she still managed to give a seductive sort of smile that Izzy would be proud of.

"Well done", she said and they both started laughing. Clary was about to talk about something else when she saw Jace come into the packed dance floor. Aline ran up to him but he shrugged her away. Clary felt a small pang of pain for Aline but quickly pushed it away. She had to do it, before he came to her, she had to. She saw him shape her name but he was too late. Clary grabbed Simon and pressed her lips against his. Taken back, Simon froze but eventually to her relief they were drunkly kissing. She saw out of the corner of her eye Jace freezing and turning away and her heart felt like someone was punching it. She had made her choice.

hey everyone,

I am so sorry for not updating for ages, I've had a couple of stuff I had to do. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy and please r&r

:) hope you had a good Easter!

heartshade


	12. Chapter 12

Clary's pov

Clary broke away from Simon who looked like he had just seen a ghost. His cheeks had a red glow to them and his brown eyes were huge. He smiled at her and Clary suddenly felt like she was cheating on someone. _Jace?_ She wondered but she instantly pushed the thought out of her head. She smiled back and was about to say something when Izzy came over to the table. She looked like she had been crying but her cheeks were pink and she was grinning at Clary like a Cheshire cat who had found some milk.

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt but do you want to come over and have some free drinks?" She asked. Clary knew she would have to face Jace at some point, so she might as well get it out of the way.

"Sure, can Simon come?" Clary asked sweetly. Simon looked at Clary like she had just asked Izzy for £100. Izzy nodded and walked off leaving Clary sitting with Simon.

"You don't have to come", she said and Simon pushed up his glasses- a habit that Clary was beginning to recognise.

"I would like to", he replied. Clary pushed away her untouched drink and stood up. She was about to start walking when Simon grabbed her hand.

"Clary, is something wrong?" he asked and he looked worried. _Well I did just kiss him and not really say anything,_ She realised.

"I'm fine", she managed to say and Simon nodded. She took his hand and together they walked over to join the others.

Jace's pov

Jace sensed Clary before she even reached the drinks table. Izzy had saved her and the mundane a seat opposite himself and Aline. Jace watched with a great force of envy at the boy who was holding her hand. Clary was laughing loudly. He clenched his fist.

"Hiya, this is Simon", Clary said as soon as they reached the table. Everyone smiled at him apart from himself. He looked over at Alec, who would usually be concerned if a mundane seeing them. However, he was too wrapped up chatting to Magnus to bother about anyone around him.

"Mundane", Jace muttered and Aline poked him in the stomach. Clary sat down and glared at him and then she turned her beautiful eyes to Simon.

"So, Simon how come you can see us?" Aline asked. Simon took a swig of a vodka and tonic and then replied.

"My father had the sight, I guess it has been passed down or something". His words were slightly slurred.

"Great, just what we need, a mundane with sight crashing our drinks", Jace snarled. He felt a bit bad as Clary started shooting him daggers, but his hate for the man that he didn't even know yet was already too strong to ignore. Jace suddenly thought he might start doing things he might regret, but he didn't care anymore.

He just wanted to get rid of the mundane.

Clary's pov

Clary started cursing to herself. _Why did I bring Simon?_ she kept asking herself. Jace was never going to take it well, and Simon already looked slightly pissed at Jace. God knows what might happen. But Clary needed to stand her ground for herself and Simon.

"To be fair, their are demons here too crashing your special evening", Simon countered. Jace sniggered and looked away from Clary.

"Simon is going to college next year", Clary said to Izzy who nodded. Jace narrowed his golden eyes.

"Well I find that a surprise", he said. Simon gasped mockingly and grabbed his heart. Clary laughed-a little bit too loudly. She didn't care though.

"Well, at least I'm not a dyed blonde weirdo who looks like he wants to go kill himself for fun", Simon said. Clary stopped laughing. Jace looked like he was about to kill him.

"If I wanted to kill myself, I would climb up your pathetic ego and jump down to your IQ level", he spat. Aline suddenly surged up, turned to Jace and slapped him hard in the face. Clary gasped.

"HE WAS TRYING TO BE NICE AT FIRST, YOU ALWAYS WANT TO RUIN EVERYTHING, EVEN A NICE DRINK WITH YOUR FAMILY", Aline shouted. Clary almost felt bad for Jace. Izzy however looked like she wanted to throw something at Aline.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT", she began. Aline cut her off.

"WHY HAVE YOU ALWAYS HATED ME?" she shouted back. Izzy looked taken back but her eyes were still blazing.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A VAIN LITTLE COW WHO OBVISIOULY DOESN'T LOVE JACE BUT YOU STILL PRETEND TOO", Izzy practically screamed. People were starting to gawp at them all. Clary wanted to run but she felt like she was glued on to the sofa.

"WELL, MAYBE I HAVE NO CHOICE", Aline shouted and she seemed to be panting, a line of sweat had started forming on her forehead. Izzy looked like she was about to cry.

"WELL, THEN DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND LEAVE AS YOU ALWAYS HAVE CHOICES", Izzy said and she wiped her eyes. Aline looked shocked. Jace was still rubbing his red jaw from Aline's slap.

"YOU ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND", She cried and she ran off leaving everyone in shocked silence.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Alec said to Jace. He shook his head. Clary felt happy for a second but then she felt awful. Simon shifted awkwardly on his seat. Izzy had her head in her hands and Magnus was looking at his nails. Clary wished she could be anywhere but here right now.

Aline's pov

Aline lent against the cool brick wall and almost instantly started sobbing. She kept sobbing until she had no tears left in her. Looking up to the sky, she watched the starts begin to appear.

"Oh Helen, what have I done?" she asked aloud. Closing her eyes, she imagined her next to her. She would say something like "there, there", or "don't worry". But Helen wasn't there, and Aline knew that they could never be together.

 _Hey everyone,_

 _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took a while:) r &r_

 _I just want to say that my friend ShadowhunterChase has written a story called 'To love is to Destroy'- which is really great! Please check it out:)_

 _Thanks and I hope you have a great weekend,_

 _Hearsthade_


	13. Chapter 13- (note)

_Hey everyone,_

 _I am_ _so_ _sorry but I quite a few exams coming up (hooray :( not ) and at the moment i haven't got time to update plus my brain is practically shutting down already_

 _I have NOT left this story, I really hope to update by Tuesday 26th April_

 _I am so sorry again,_

 _Heartshade_

 _Last time i posted a riddle, I got so many responses that I thought i might take it one step further..._

 **Competition time**

 **You can win:**

 **A shout-out on the next chapter**

 **A read and review on at least one of your stories**

 **And I will be happy to give ideas or anything you would like in your FanFiction's/ promoting** **your** **story in my next chapter**

 **(If you haven't got round to writing your own, I can give a shout-out :)**

 **All you have to do is:**

 **Answer the riddle**

 **And come up with** **one** **funny joke involving Tmi**

I will give 3 people  this prize (first three) but it also involves the funniest joke

 **PLUS (** nearly done now **)**

 **If you review, I will also give a mini shout-out (** you will see how i will be able to do that next chapter **) to** **EVERYONE** **who reviews!**

 _So, lots of opportunities to win something today :)_

 **Rules:**

 **You must** **PM** **me your answer and your joke- please don't review it (otherwise it won't be counted even if it's amazing)**

 ** _THE RIDDLE (cue dramatic music)_**

 ** _A window cleaner is cleaning a window on the 25th floor of a skyscraper when, suddenly, he slips and falls. He has no safety equipment and nothing to soften is fall, and yet he is not hurt. How can this be?_**

 _Good luck to anybody that enters_

 _Thanks again and sorry again,_

 _Heartshade_


	14. Chapter 14

_Before you start reading, I would like to point out that it's set one week after the last chapter. Thanks and enjoy :)_

Jace's pov

Jace couldn't believe it, he was getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow he would say the vows and draw the runes that would tie the two families together. Jace however knew that usually the said to be husband and wife should be excited right now, but Aline was certainly not excited. After the night she slapped him, they hadn't really talked at all. Clary was still staying at the institute and Izzy had even invited her to the wedding. Taking off his blue shirt, he stared into the mirror looking at every single marking he had. Every line was like a memory, he wouldn't want to lose any of them. Jace remember how Simon and Clary decided to just be friends. When he overheard Clary telling Izzy this, he remembered how insanely happy it had made him. _I shouldn't have cared_ , Jace had thought at the time but there was no pretending anymore. His feelings for Clary were growing more and more and everyday he woke up thinking of her and every night he dreamt of her. Jace kept telling himself how important it was for the honour of his family, but even he started to doubt that. He was about to go to the wardrobe to pick a top to sleep in when he heard a knock at the door. _I bet its Alec trying to make me train_ , so he went to the door. It was late so the darkness covered up the shape of the person. However, Jace had watched her enough to recognise he in the pale moonlight. _Clary_ , Jace's heart leapt.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Jace was momentarily dazed but quickly regained his composure. He stepped aside and let her walk in. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, her eyelashes cast shadows over her pale face. Even though her hair was almost brown in the dark, her eyes were a brilliant shade of green. Jace switched on the lamp by his bed and leant against the wall. It was cool against his almost feverish skin.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked. At this she looked up at him. Her eyes suddenly went round like saucers and she looked back down at her hands. _I'm not wearing a shirt_ , he suddenly realised. He felt awkward and then chuckled to try and disguise it.

"Not use to such beautiful bodies Clarissa?" he asked sweetly. Jace saw her roll her eyes. He grinned at her. Clary didn't answer but instead pick up a random top from the floor and chucked it at him. He caught and threw it on. Jace noticed she gave a small sigh of relief.

"Where's Aline?" she abruptly asked. Jace was taken back. _Why would she care?_ He thought.

"We don't sleep in the same room, she's somewhere in the institute", Jace answered slowly. Clary nodded. Jace was about to say something when Clary jumped off the bed and practically threw herself at him. Jace staggered back so he was pushed against the wall. His breath hitched. _Did she want this?_ He didn't know. It looked like she wanted it as her eyes were huge and she was breathing very fast. She slowly put her small hands around his face and he hooked his hands around her neck. And then he was kissing her.

Clary's pov

Clary had no idea how it happened. One minute she was sitting as calmly as she could on the bed and the next she found herself kissing him. Clary didn't care anymore, she lost herself in Jace. His skilful hands in her hair made her feel like she was about to go out of control. But she knew it was wrong. She forced herself away, knowing she would regret this later. She tugged her hair back and the left the room without a word.

 _'I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is going to be the wedding. Please r &r as I am having a chaotic week and it would certainly make me feel better! :)_

 _So, here is what you have obviously been waiting for! THE WINNERS:_

 _Before I say anything, I just want to say that all the joke entries I got were amazing!_

 **Third place:**

 _Howling2the demon_

 _You're joke was really funny and I just want to say thanks so much for always reviewing!_

 ** _'Knock knock, who's there, Jace, Jace who? It depends what book you're on'._**

 **Second place:**

 _MIA_SHADOWHUNTER_

 _I loved the joke and thanks again for reviewing!_

 ** _'Who is scarier than Sebastian? Izzy's cooking!'_**

 **First place:**

 _Debra Williams_

 _I loved the joke and thanks SO much for always being there when I write fanfics!_

 ** _'Who scares everyone including the big guys from Tmi…Izzy's cooking!'_**

 _Well done to everyone who entered. I also wanted to give a mini shoutout to everyone else who entered:_

 _LunaNight_

 _MsHerondale_

 _LisaBlackheart_

 _Fionawoolf_

 _Thanks again! Hope you have a good week:)_

 _Heartshade_


	15. Chapter 15

2 hours before the wedding

Aline's pov

Aline couldn't believe it. She was getting married today against all her wishes. She hadn't even seen Jace since she slapped him, let alone talked to him. Aline had read many stories about people getting married, the bride was meant to be bubbling with excitement on her big day. But Aline simply felt like she wanted to throw up. She was about to consider ringing her parents who were probably on their way to the institute, when there was a loud knock on the door. Aline quickly pulled open the door revealing a flustered looking Izzy.

"HAIR AND DRESS NOW", was all she said before she came barging in. Aline's rage flared. _How dare she just barge in_ , she thought but she was Jace's brother. She had a right to be here.

"Go and get changed", Izzy ordered. She had obviously not forgotten about their 'cat-fight'. Aline groaned and picked up her designer dress and went into the bathroom to change.

Clary's pov

Clary couldn't believe it. Jace was going through the wedding. Clary felt like she wanted to cry but she had to be strong. _If this is what he wants,_ she kept telling herself. But it wasn't working. She DID love him and she was almost certain he loved her back. Clary quickly got changed into a soft purple gown which was made with pure silk and slipped on purple pumps. She hurriedly brushed through her hair and clipped in a flower to match her dress. Clary quickly applied some eyeliner and a dash of eye shadow and then she decided she was done. She had to admit, she looked quite nice. Against the purple dress that Izzy had chosen her eyes stood out. _I bet Aline looks gorgeous,_ she thought miserably. But she knew what she had to do. Grabbing her purse she stumbled out of the door and made her way to Jace's room.

1 hour before the wedding

Izzy's pov

Izzy watched as Aline stepped out of the bathroom with her hair freshly curled in a stunning golden dress. Izzy had to say she did look stunning. She plastered on a fake smile and gestured for Aline to give a little spin. Aline picked up her skirt and did that, very slowly. She then gave a long sigh.

"You're getting married, you should be happy", Izzy said and she couldn't hide the hint of annoyance in her voice. Aline's eyes suddenly went very big.

"YES, I DO KNOW", she replied in an almost shout. Izzy was momentarily stunned.

"Now please get out", Aline whispered and Izzy nodded. Opening the door she took one last look at Aline, who had her back to her. Even Izzy could see she was crying. Aline tuned to her.

"GET OUT", she shouted so Izzy got out and slammed the door. _Oh God_ , she thought. _This might be an eventful wedding._

Jace's pov

Jace opened the door to go downstairs to get to the venue when he saw Clary. Her hand was up, like she was about to knock. Her cheeks went a dark crimson. But all Jace could see was how beautiful she was.

"You look beautiful", he whispered. Clary gave a small smile.

"You are getting married today", she replied. Jace sighed.

"Don't remind me", he said and instantly regretted it. Clary looked shocked.

"Then, why Jace, I love you", she said and Jace suddenly felt sad.

"Please Clary, don't make this any harder than it already is", he said and Clary closed her eyes. Turning slowly,she began walking away. Jace gave one last look at his neat bedroom and followed her down the hallway.

 _Inside the venue_

Clary's pov

Clary took her seat next to Izzy. Alec was Jace 'best man' so he was upfront along with Magnus who seemed to have invited himself. Aline's parents were upfront. Her mother looked like she was about to cry ad her father just looked bored. The music started playing and Aline walked in. Clary's heart sunk when she saw her. _Of course Jace wants to be with her_ , she realised. Aline went up to Jace and gave a small smile which Jace hardly seemed to notice. The silent brother started speaking of the runes they were placing on each other. Jace picked up the steele and was about to mark Aline when the doors of the church burst open.

"STOP THE WEDDING".

 _To be continued..._

 _Hiya,_

 _Hope you liked! Early update :)_

 _Hope you have a great weekend!_

 _Please r &r_

 _Heartshade_


	16. Chapter 16-final chapter

Aline's PoV

Aline broke her gaze at the steel that Jace was holding to look at the woman in front of him. Tears began falling and before she knew what she was doing, she was running. She didn't care about anything anymore, the world just shattered away. Aline was in her arms and they were both laughing and then they were kissing. Aline's heart expanded when she looked up into her eyes which were glistening.

"My Helen", she whispered. Helen grinned and pulled her into a hug. Aline knew she had found her happiness.

Clary's PoV

Clary turned round to see a woman with striking hair and eyes running into the church. Clary watched as Aline registered her presence, and then she was running down the alter. Jace looked shocked but then he seemed to understand. _What was happening?_ Clary wondered. She had never seen this woman before, but Aline obviously had. At first Clary thought they might be old friends, but then Clary watched with amazement as they began kissing. _They were in love,_ Clary said to herself. It all made perfect sense. Her gaze automatically went to Jace who was looking at her, and at her only. Clary looked away. He had made his choice, she had decided. And there was no going back.

1 hour later

Jace's pov

Jace looked over at Aline who was smiling. Helen was taking to her and they were both laughing. Aline's parents however didn't look pleased, but her mother seemed to be talking to Mayrse who would know what to say. Jace had been looking for Clary, but she had snuck off some where. _Clary_ , he thought. The nightmare he had last night was so real, but it didn't stop him. Jace leant against the drinks table to try and stop himself thinking about it. But he couldn't. He would just have to remember it so it would go away.

/flashback dream/

"Ooooooh I can't wait", Izzy said to Jace. Jace looked at his watch. She was five minutes late. Jace swept an angry glare to the man on the alter. He didn't know who he was, he just knew it should be him.

"Yeah", Jace mumbled in response. Just at that precise moment, the doors of the church flew open revealing Clary in a long gold gown. Her hair was done up nicely with a golden flower to clip it into place. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands were shaking.

"Bless her, she's nervous", Izzy whispered. Jace ignored her. Clary started waking down the aisle, a huge bouquet of flowers in her hand. The man at the alter looked at her, but he didn't seem to care. How dare he, Jace felt his anger begin to boil. Clary mounted the steps and started the ceremony. They then each took the Steele and Clary drew on the rune marking them as one. Jace felt like screaming. Suddenly, the scene changed and they were at the after party. Jace was sitting by himself when the man Clary had just married came swaggering up to him.

"Woah those girls know how to have fun",he said sitting down in the seat next to Jace.

"Don't you mean girl", Jace replied. The man gave a dark smile.

"Nah, those girls are MUCH more fun than her", he spat. Jace rose up.

"How DARE you", he whispered threateningly. The man got up and shrugged. Clary had no idea what she had just married.

"I do what I want", the man retorted. He then hissed. Jace's instincts flared.

"Demon", Jace whispered and lunged at the man with a blade which had just appeared. He stabbed the man over and over again until hard hands pulled him away. Someone was sobbing on the floor. It was Clary. Jace pulled away and stared at the body of the man. Panic rose in his chest. _Why wasn't it returning to its own dimension?_ Jace thought.

"HOW COULD YOU", Clary screamed lunging at Jace.

"I thought he was a demon", he whispered. Clary's eyes turned to disgust.

"I HATE YOU JACE HERONDALE, I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER", she screamed clawing at him. Weirdly nothing hurt but her words. He felt his eyes begin to sting. Izzy grabbed Clary and pulled him away.

And then he woke up.

/out of flashback/

Clary's PoV

-2 hours after the wedding-

Clary stepped through the portal into the institute, I better go and pack my bags, she thought so she went to her room and opened a small bag and started chucking her things into it, not that there was much. She was interrupted by a knock at the door which she chose to ignore. However, the knock continued until she finally open the door to Jace.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Clary shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm packing", she bluntly replied. Jace opened and closed his mouth.

"Clary please I-", he began but Clary cut him off.

"Jace, you chose her, that's all I've got to say to you", she said. Jace sighed.

"But Clary that's not true!" He said his voice raising. Clary rolled her eyes at him.

"YES it is, if it wasn't for Helen YOU would have gone through with it!" She retorted. Her anger was beginning to kick in. Jace let out an exasperated breath.

"I rang her to come", he said simply. Clary looked up at him and realised he was slightly shaking.

'You did?" She asked. Jace nodded.

"I knew I couldn't be with her, I love you Clary", he said taking her hands. She pulled them away abruptly and saw a flash of hurt on his face.

"It's too late Jace", she whispered. Jace looked at her like she had just slapped him.

"Please Clary, I was making a terrible mistake", he replied softly whilst brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Clary closed her eyes, she did love him.

"I-I need time Jace", she said. Jace looked up, his eyes full of hope.

"Ok", he said. Clary gave a small smile and shut the door slowly. She then shook out her belongs and put away the bag. Time is what she needed.

Time is what she would have.

 _Hey everyone,_

 _This was the last chapter! I really hope you liked it and I just want to say how grateful I am for anyone who followed this story! I love you all so much! There is no way I would have finished without the support of you amazing people:)_

 _Cheesy bit over_

 _If anyone has any ideas for my next fic, please pm me as I'm stuck for another tmi based fanfic. I was wondering if anyone would like me to do an epilogue?_

 _Thanks again,_

 _Heartshade_


	17. Chapter 17-epilogue

-2 and a half years later-

Clary's PoV

Clary stepped out of her bathroom too an excited looking Izzy. She was wearing a golden dress which was silky and trailed behind her.

"Wow", she said. Clary smiled and gave a small spin. She jumped into the chair and let Izzy curl her hair and add a small golden flower to match. She then put on some lipgloss and did her eyeliner. Clary looked at herself in the mirror and she was stunned at how different she looked. Her hair made her face softer and the eyeliner made her cat like eyes huge. Clary had been staying at the institute ever since Jace had found her, as she had no where else to go.

"He will be blown away",Izzy said. Clary gave a grin and stood up and slipped on her shoes. She couldn't wait, she literally wanted to be walking down the aisle. Clary remembered Jace proposing to her with the Herondale ring. It had taken her over a year to forgive him and he was true to his word. He had waited for her and never pushed her into anything. Once she had started letting him in, he had taken her to Paris, Rome and Venice. Clary had become falling more and more in love with him, no matter how hard she tried not to. Jace had definitely made it up to her, he was a completely changed man. He no longer cared for other girls, just her.

"Let's go", Izzy said snapping Clary out of her thoughts. Grabbing her flowers, Clary stepped into the portal to get married.

Jace's pov

Jace was already at the alter with Alec,for the second time in three years. Aline was now married to Helen, and as far as Jace knew they were staying in Alicante.

"Nervous?" Alec asked. Jace nodded. Nervous didn't cover it, he was practically ready to faint. When he proposed to Clary, he was half expecting her to say no but for some reason she had flung her hands over his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Jace never stopped believing in the small hope that Clary would forgive him. He had woken up everyday and night with nightmares, usually involving Clary being with some one else. Jace grimaced at the mere though and quickly patted Alec over the back to say thanks for everything. Alec was due to get married next year to Magnus. The glittery warlock seemed to love his parabati and that's all Jace cared about. All the guests suddenly filed in including the mundane Simon with Izzy who was laughing loudly. Jace had no idea what was going on with those two but he was cut from his thought as the music began to play. Aline came in too with Helen and smiled at him and Jace grinned back. He was happy for her, marrying her would have been bad for both of them. The doors opened and the silent brother came in shortly followed by Clary. She looked stunning and Jace felt his heart expand in his chest with love. She gave a big smile and walked down the aisle with a huge purple bouquet of flowers. Her dress suite her perfectly and before long he was gazing at her on the alter. The silent brother started chanting and Jace then picked up the rune to mark Clary. They joined hands and Jace marked her. She winced slightly and then smiled at him. Clary then marked him but this didn't hurt anymore than the love he had for her. The silentbrother raised his hands and the ceremony was over. They were now married. Jace stepped forward and they kissed and Jace realised he had never been happier in his entire life.

 _Hiya,_

 _Hope you liked! It took a while to perfect :) bit cheesy but clace!_

 _Please help me with another fic ideas, I'm really struggling! Is there anything you would like me to do?_

 _Thanks again for everything,_

 _Heartshade_


	18. Chapter 18-NEW STORY :)

_Hiya everyone,_

 _I just wanted to say I have started another fanfic! It's called 'Angels' and I just uploaded it! Please give it a try:)_

 _hope you have a nice weekend!_

 _heartshade_


End file.
